


I'll Help You

by sillyboyblue



Category: The Hitcher (1986)
Genre: Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, Telepathy, i don't know what to call it, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/pseuds/sillyboyblue
Summary: Jim has the power to get into people's heads. John has the power to let people into his head.





	

As soon as Jim climbed into the truck, he felt a negative energy so strong it nearly knocked him over. John did not look well, and from what Jim could tell, he was not.

Jim blocked out Nash's screams to focus on the killer in front of him.

John turned his head and Jim felt immediate relief emanating from him. He had never been so happy to see Jim.

Jim tried to understand but there was nothing to understand -- John was just batshit crazy. At least that was what the cops would say if they ever got him.

"Your hands." John whispered, like a very old and very tired man. "Put them on my face. On each side."

Jim was hesitating at first. He did not want to get into John's head in fear of what he would see there. But then again if he refused, John could kill Nash. So he complied.

There was nothing wrong at first. He saw a small child with hair like the sun and figured out that it was John. He had the same blue eyes, only brighter. Jim was shocked. Unless he was purposefully blocking out some memories, John was a normal child. 

Then he felt like he was thrown around and the golden-haired child disappeared. He knew that this part of John's life was the darkest, but he was blocking it out. He wanted Jim to feel, not to know. And Jim knew that the pain and fear that he felt in this moment were nothing compared to what John had felt.

John broke the connection but Jim managed to catch a glimpse of John's thoughts. 

John wanted to die because he could no longer live this life. Because this murderous hitchhiker was not what he wanted to be. Because had no choice.

Jim placed a hand on John's in a silent promise that meant "I'll help you".

And John turned the engine off.


End file.
